


Show Me How You Make Love to Beck

by youjihui



Category: You (Lifetime), You (Netflix Series), You (TV 2018), you - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjihui/pseuds/youjihui
Summary: Joe wants Benji to show him what Beck likes.





	Show Me How You Make Love to Beck

This story happened right before Joe gave Benji the maple latte with almond milk and two stevia.

Benji was extremely thirsty. He felt very weak. He seemed to have been forgotten by Joe. When he was about to go crazy for the millionth time, Joe came in with a red plastic cup.  
“Where the fuck have you been?!” Benji yelled. “I need water!”  
As soon as Joe placed the cup for him, Benji quickly opened the glass door and grabbed the cup to drink the liquid inside.  
After drinking the whole cup, Benji looked at Joe and yelled, “Let me out of here! You psychopath!”  
Joe observed him in silence.  
Soon Benji felt something weird happening in his pants. He was becoming extremely horny. His cock started growing.  
“What- what the fuck did you put in that drink?” asked Benji, alarmed.  
Joe did not reply. He unlocked the door and entered. He almost passed out from the smell of Benji who had not cleaned himself since the day of the attack.  
Benji tried to come at Joe, but at this stage he was too weak to fight anyone. He was easily overpowered by Joe and fell to to floor.  
“You fucking psychopath!” Benji managed to say. His cock was fully hard. He instinctively reached for his pants to touch himself.  
“No,” Joe finally broke the silence. “Get up here.”  
When Benji ignored Joe’s command, Joe got down and helped Benji stand up.  
Benji looked at Joe with pleading eyes and said, “Please, let me go. Please…I-”  
“I’ll let you go,” said Joe and Benji smiled. “But you’re gonna do something for me first.”  
“Anything!” said Benji.  
“Show me how you make love to Beck,” said Joe.  
Benji thought for a moment. “Oh- umm. Yeah I just kiss her first and then I fuck her, you know,” he said. “Now can I go?”  
“No, I really mean _show me_.” Joe replied. “I need to know why Beck likes you so much.”  
“How?”  
“Just pretend I’m Beck and show me,” replied Joe.  
“But….. I’m not gay, bro,” said Benji. “What the fuck do you want me to do?”  
“I’m not gay either,” said Joe. “I guess you can’t show me. See you later then.”  
Joe pretended to leave.  
“No no! Please don’t go,” begged Benji. “Come here. I’ll show you.”  
Joe smiled and said, “I want you to close your eyes and pretend I’m Beck, starting now.”  
Benji awkwardly closed his eyes and pulled Joe’s face in. He stuck his tongue in Joe’s mouth and gave Joe a kiss.  
_So that’s how he kisses Beck,_ he thought to himself while studying the kiss.  
Joe was too focused on studying Benji’s techniques that he was able to get over the strong smell of the man’s breath and body. He soon responded to the kiss.  
Benji reached down to touch himself again. He needed to relieve himself bad.  
“No,” said Joe. “Undress yourself.”  
Benji groaned and started undressing himself. Joe undressed himself at the same time. When both were fully naked, Joe walked around Benji to study the man’s body.  
_He’s got a big dick,_ thought Joe to himself. _The balls are big and heavy too._  
Benji tried to touch himself again, but Joe slapped his hand away.  
“Show me more,” said Joe. “What do you usually do to her after kissing her?”  
Benji pulled Joe’s body toward himself and started sucking on Joe’s nipples.  
_So, this is what Beck likes,_ Joe thought to himself. _I can do that to her too. It actually feels really good._  
After a few more minutes, Benji stopped.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Joe. “What’s the next step? Show me.”  
“I can’t,” said Benji looking up at Joe. “I play with her pussy next. How will I show you?”  
Joe thought for a few seconds and said “Pretend my ass is her pussy.”  
Benji looked like he was about to cry, “Seriously? You’re a sick fuck!”  
“So you won’t do it,” said Joe.  
“Oh no. I’ll do it,” said Benji, afraid that Joe might leave. He resumed sucking Joe’s nipples and reached behind Joe. He slowly grabbed Joe’s ass and searched for the hole. Once he found it, he started rubbing it.  
This made Joe jump. _So, this is what Beck likes. I’ll do this to her too._  
Soon Benji started fingering the tight hole. Joe instinctively tried to push out the finger with his ass muscles, but he eventually forced himself to accept Benji’s finger.  
Before Benji could touch himself again, Joe said, “does she jack you off before fucking?”  
Benji, still fingering Joe, said, “Kinda. She jacks me off and sucks my dick at the same time, but it depends on whatever I tell her to do.”  
“I see,” said Joe. “Interesting.”  
Still thinking about Beck, Joe got on his knees. He looked at Benji’s giant cock and studied it silently. He examined the cock from different angles.  
Benji needed his dick to be touched. He was so horny that he did not care who was about to touch his dick. He wondered why Joe was taking so long looking at his cock.  
Joe brought his hands to the cock and moved it around slowly to study it some more. He noticed that the tip was very thick. He moved his face in to look at the blonde pubes. He placed the sweaty cock on his face and thought _It's bigger than my face._ This confused Benji. “What the fuck are you doing?,” said Benji.  
Joe ignored the question. After a few more seconds of his examination, he brought his nose into the pubes and took a deep sniff. He lifted the cock and studied the huge balls. He soon brought his nose in and took a deep sniff of the balls too. After the sniff, he buried his face in the balls and nuzzled the cock and balls. He then lifted the heavy balls and moved his face in to take another sniff of the back of the balls. Benji was so horny, and so he instinctively pushed himself toward Joe’s face. After the last sniff, Joe grabbed the tip and licked the precum which almost made Benji cum.  
_Interesting taste,_ thought Joe to himself and paused for a minute, trying to find the right word to describe the taste in his head.  
“She- she also licks the balls,” said Benji wanting to get off already.  
“I see,” replied Joe and brought his face in to lick and taste Benji’s sweaty balls.  
“Oh yeah. That feels good,” said Benji.  
Joe paused to reflect on the balls’ taste and looked at the cock. He started sucking and licking the tip.  
“Yeah. That feels good,” said Benji.  
Before Joe could take more in, Benji said, “watch the teeth, bro. And use your tongue too.”  
_This is an interesting experience. No wonder Beck likes this guy,_ Joe thought to himself as he did what Benji had told him.  
“Now try sucking it hands-free. This is what she does,” said Benji.  
Joe put his hands down and tried sucking the cock with no hands. The dick was too big for his mouth.  
_How does she do it?_ thought Joe to himself and put more effort in sucking Benji's cock. “Oh yeah.” Benji was in heaven. He needed to get off fast, so he grabbed Joe’s head and started fucking the man’s mouth and throat.  
Joe gagged and almost threw up. His eyes were red. However he let Benji fuck his mouth. He focused really hard on studying the technique. He did not mind that his nose was touching Benji’s pubes nor that Benji’s balls were slapping against his chin.  
After some time, Benji’s pace got quicker and quicker.  
“I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” said Benji and shot loads and loads of cum in Joe’s mouth.  
After recovering from the orgasm, Benji pulled his cock out of Joe’s mouth. He looked down and said, “she swallows too.”  
Joe, still with a lot of cum in his mouth, nodded and swallowed everything.  
_So, this is what his cum tastes like. Beck likes this? Interesting,_ Joe thought to himself.  
Benji was surprised to see that he was still hard.  
“What the fuck did you put in that drink?” he said to Joe.  
Joe ignored the question and said, “What’s next? What do you do to her after this?”  
“What’s next?! What the fuck?!” said Benji angrily. “I eat her pussy and fuck her!”  
“I see,” Joe replied. “So show me. Like I said, pretend my ass is her pussy.”  
Benji’s face showed disgust, but he was so horny and wanted to get out of that place. He told Joe to stand up, turn around, and bend over. Joe did what he was told. Benji spread Joe’s cheeks to look at the hole and moved closer to bring his thick mushroom head to the hole.  
Joe felt the cock tip on his hole and said, “Where’s the pussy eating?”  
“I’m not eating your ass! It’s disgusting!” said Benji.  
Joe stood up and headed for the door, but Benji grabbed his hand and said, “Alright. I’ll do it!”  
Joe smiled and got into the previous bending position. He tried to stick his ass out.  
Benji knelt down and spread Joe’s ass cheeks again. He said to himself, “Fuck it,” and brought his face in and started licking and sucking Joe’s sweaty hole.  
_This feels really good. His beard feels funny on my ass,_ Joe thought to himself. _No wonder Beck likes having sex with this guy._  
After some time, Benji told Joe to get on all fours and arch his back.  
After Joe did what Benji asked, Benji brought the tip to the hole and moved it around. He rubbed the entrance with his thick mushroom head a few times. This made Joe’s hole twitch. Benji spread Joe’s cheeks and spit on the hole as well as on his dick. He held on to Joe’s waist with one hand and started pushing his cock in with the other hand.  
Joe screamed and tried to instinctively tighten his hole to squeeze out the thick head. Benji pushed in harder but slowly.  
“Just relax,” said Benji and slapped Joe’s ass. “Oh yeah I like to smack her ass too.”  
Joe nodded and tried to think about Beck to make the pain go away.  
Once Benji was all the way in, he waited a few seconds to let Joe get used to his length.  
When Joe seemed ready, Benji started to move his cock. This made Joe scream again, but Benji did not stop. He did not care if Joe was in pain anymore after what he had been through. He continued moving in and out. Joe never stopped screaming  
After a while, Joe eventually stopped screaming and began quietly moaning. Once the pain went away, he could finally study Benji’s fucking technique.  
As for Benji, he could not believe a guy’s ass could feel this amazing on his cock. He moaned loudly and fucked Joe harder and harder. Joe began moaning loudly as well especially when Benji hit his prostate. His own cock began to get hard.  
“Yeah, take that dick,” said Benji. “Take it deep inside you.”  
His balls were slapping against Joe’s ass. The tiny space they were in smelled strongly of dirty sex.  
After what seemed like forever, Benji’s pace got quicker and quicker. Without warning, he came inside Joe’s hole.

“Yeah that was good,” said Benji. “Oh and by the way, she cleans my dick after too.”  
“She does?” Joe asked incredulously. He turned around and studied Benji’s cock as Benji’s cum started dripping out of his hole. He took a quick sniff to study the smell and began licking and sucking the whole thing clean.  
_It tastes really nasty, but I guess Beck likes it like this,_ thought Joe to himself.  
“Can I please go now?” asked Benji as he was getting up.  
“No,” Joe said after getting up too. “I need to go over your techniques first.”  
“What?!” Benji said. “What the fuck do you mean?”  
“I’ve studied the way you fucked carefully,” said Joe. “Now I need to know if I got every move right.”  
Benji just stared angrily at Joe.  
“So, first you kiss her, right?” said Joe and grabbed Benji’s head. He leaned in and kissed Benji. Benji reluctantly let Joe’s tongue in. The smell and taste was horrible, but he endured it. Soon he started responding to the kiss.  
Joe brought his face down to Benji’s sweaty nipples and began licking and sucking. As Benji closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation in his nipples, he felt a finger rubbing his hole. He immediately jumped and tried to push Joe away.  
“What’s wrong? This isn’t what you do?” Joe asked.  
“Yeah, but I don’t let guys touch my ass,” said Benji.  
“So you lied to me? You don’t play with her pussy like this?” Joe said.  
“No I didn’t lie,” said Benji. “Oh gosh. Ok…..Um.. please continue rubbing my asshole.”  
Joe nodded and continued sucking Benji’s nipples and rubbing Benji’s sweaty hole. After a few more minutes, the rubbing turned into finger fucking. Benji tried his best to stay still to not upset Joe.  
After some time, Joe said, “on your knees.”  
Benji paused for a moment and said, “no please. I’m not gay. You can just tell me what you learned from my moves. You don’t need to show me. Please.”  
“So it’s gonna be like that huh?” asked Joe. “Alright, bye.”  
“No-no I’m sorry. I’ll do it,” said Benji and began crying.  
“Good. This is getting annoying. If you do this one more time, I’ll leave,” said Joe.  
“I promise I won’t disobey you again. I’m sorry,” said a teary Benji. He slowly knelt down and awkwardly stroked Joe’s hard cock.  
“I thought you were supposed to suck it too,” said Joe.  
Benji reluctantly began sticking out his tongue to lick Joe’s tip and soon began sucking.  
“No teeth,” said Joe. “And no hands”  
Benji tried to watch the teeth and tried to take more of Joe’s dick in without using his hands. He was making a lot of slurping sounds. After about five minutes, Joe forced himself in Benji’s mouth and began fucking the mouth and throat. Benji struggled and tried to say “stop!” but his voice was muffled by the fucking. After a while Joe pulled his dick out and brought his sweaty balls on Benji’s face.  
“Lick ‘em,” said Joe.  
Benji whose eyes were red nodded and began licking Joe’s balls.  
Joe brought his dick back to Benji’s mouth and began fucking the mouth and throat again. After some time, his pace became faster. Benji knew what was coming, so he tried saying “no!” but it was too late. Joe had shot his big load in Benji’s mouth and throat.  
Benji’s face showed disgust. He tried to spit the cum out.  
“So no swallowing? You lied then,” said Joe.  
Benji stop his spitting and swallowed the cum.  
“Oh no please. I didn’t lie,” said Benji crying and awkwardly tried to eat the spilled cum from the floor.  
“Make me hard again. I’m not done checking whether I got your moves down correctly,” said Joe.  
Benji reluctantly began sucking Joe’s cock again. When Joe would not get hard, Benji tried to play with Joe’s balls and started sucking harder.  
After what seemed like forever, Joe got hard again, and Benji felt strangely proud of his cock-sucking skills.  
“Turn around and bend over,” said Joe. “Arch your back. Push your ass up.”  
Benji obeyed.  
Joe lowered himself and spread Benji’s cheeks. He studied the sweaty hole for a few seconds and brought his face in to take a deep sniff. He ran his fingers around the puckered hole and studied the hole in silence. He buried his face in Benji’s ass and began making out with the hole.  
Benji was enjoying this and instinctively pushed his ass toward Joe.  
After some time, Joe told Benji to get on all fours. Benji reluctantly obeyed.  
Joe spread Benji’s cheeks and spit on the hole as well as his cock. He studied the hole one more time and thought about Beck’s pussy. His head was filled with Beck bending over naked in front of him. He was so deep in his thoughts that he did not hear Benji saying “please go slow.”  
Joe imagined himself looking at Beck’s ass while entering her pussy from behind.  
“You’re so tight, Beck,” said Joe and pushed harder.  
Benji screamed, “Please take it out! Stop! It hurts!”  
But Joe pushed in harder until he was all the way in.  
“Oh Beck, you’re so hot in there,” Joe said, smiling.  
Benji was still screaming. “Take it out, you fucking psychopath!”  
Joe began moving his cock, still thinking about Beck. All he could hear in his head were Beck’s sexy moans. He grabbed Benji’s waist and began fucking harder and harder. He would make sure that his pubes and balls touched Benji’s ass each time he slammed his dick in.  
“Oh Beck, I don’t want this to end,” said Joe.

After what seemed like forever, Benji began to moan. He was now enjoying getting fucked, which surprised him. He tried pushing his ass back to meet Joe’s thrusts.  
“You’re so beautiful, Beck,” said Joe. “Yeah push back against me.”

His pace got faster and faster and he came in Benji’s hole. After the orgasm, he looked down at his dick and Benji’s cum filled hole. He saw the tight ring around his dick slowly pulling away from the base of his cock and the tip. He no longer saw Beck’s face. All he saw was Benji farting the cum out of his abused hole.  
Benji turned around and said, “Can I please go now?”  
“Where’s the dick cleaning part?,” said Joe. “You told me she cleaned your dick after fucking. Why didn’t you show me here? You lied about that part right? I don’t like being lied to.”  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t lie. I just forgot!” said Benji and crawled toward Joe’s cock and began cleaning the dick. His own ass juice mixed with cum tasted really weird, but he did not want to upset Joe. After he licked the whole dick clean, he even licked Joe’s balls to please Joe.  
After a few minutes, Joe grabbed Benji’s head and gave the man a deep passionate kiss. Benji quickly responded to the kiss. He was so happy that he finally got to leave the glass cage. The taste in his mouth did not bother him because of this.  
Joe eventually broke the kiss and got up to grab his clothes. He exited the cage.  
Benji also grabbed his clothes, but as he followed Joe toward the exit, Joe closed and locked the door right in front of his face.  
“What the fuck?!” yelled Benji. “I did what you asked! Let me fucking go!”  
“You didn’t exactly do what you said she did,” said Joe. “For example, you didn’t clean my cock until I asked you about it. So, you lied to me.”  
“But I did it after!” said Benji angrily. “Get me out of here, you psychopath!”  
Joe looked at Benji to study him again from head to toe and got dressed and left while Benji was still yelling at him.


End file.
